Pruebas
by Luna Maltter Black
Summary: Y era ahora que se daba cuenta de su error al haber aceptado semejante idea, en una noche de Halloween y él como único Slytherin en ese pintoresco grupo...


**Hola, Hola…**

**Aquí yo reportándome de nuevo… : p **

**Si, otra vez con algo nuevo aunque mi fic largo lo tenga en pause… lo sé, lo sé pero es que simplemente hay cosas que me salen solas, que ni si quiera las pienso y he aquí el resultado:**

**Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα –Ω**

**PRUEBAS**

Los truenos que desgarraban el cielo y los rayos que iluminaban la noche con ese aire fantasmal que solo ellos saben otorgar hacían unión con las gotas de lluvia que golpeteaban contra los cristales uniéndose a la fantasmal sinfonía que hacían a cada minuto que pasaba más tenebroso el encontrarse en esa mansión tan tétrica.

No había una luz que guiara el camino de quien allí se encontraba, solo tenues destellos de una fantasmal y débil luminosidad llegaban desde la lejanía y sin saber a ciencia cierta de donde procedía, o si es que a caso era real y no producto de la desesperación del ocupante.

Una alta y rubia figura avanzaba por los corredores con esa sensación que llega de pronto de que algo o alguien más tenebroso de lo que has visto hasta ahora te está siguiendo a un paso prudencial y a un ritmo inquietante.

¿Dónde demonios están todos cuando se les necesita?

Draco Malfoy avanzaba hacia la luz, si estar seguro de si lo que allí encontraría seria menos escalofriante que lo que veía ahora, pero con la firme esperanza y determinación de que fuese lo que fuese lograría afrontarlo.

Cada estatua, cada retrato, cada mueble, cada cosa insignificante a su alrededor; hasta las mismas paredes; parecía que le acosaba, su avanzar era cada vez más lento pues se sentía superado, en momentos, por el pánico que se iba formando en su interior y que cada vez era mayor.

Aun no estaba seguro de en qué momento los había perdido a todos, había entrado allí con varias personas creyendo ingenuamente que una exploración en un lugar tan tétrico sería interesante. Todos tan seguros de que nada podría pasarles a un montón de magos como ellos.

Ahora se daba cuenta de su error al haber aceptado semejante idea, en una noche de Halloween y él como único Slytherin en ese pintoresco grupo.

Recapitulando, creía que en cuanto habían pasado las puertas de ese lugar la oscuridad se había tragado a Longbottom en cuanto estas se cerraron con un escalofriante chirrido. Recordaba ahora que el pobre chico solo había podido gritar; había sido uno de esos gritos desgarradores de quien se sabe está siendo arrastrado al mismo infierno; y al estar todo tan oscuro no había podido aferrarse a nada, ni a nadie, y ninguno había podido ver hacia donde había sido llevado.

Solo habían pasado un tramo del corredor principal, que era el que seguían, cuando simplemente uno de ellos había llamado a la Lunática y ninguna respuesta llego. Se suponía que iba de la mano con la Weasley, pero nada, trataron de buscarla pero entre tantas habitaciones y con tan poca iluminación fue imposible.

Así paso con el resto del grupo, Finnigan, Thomas y Brown se habían esfumado hacia tres pasillos, y aun seguía sin tener la más remota idea de en qué momento Weasley y Potter dejaron de existir con el resto del grupo.

Debía admitir que a pesar de que el grupo casi había desaparecido se había mantenido seguro y estoico mientras aun iba de la mano de Hermione. Si, Granger se había convertido en su novia, y en un momento tan crítico como este a nadie le importaba él cuándo, el cómo o si quiera el por qué.

La chica Weasley se mantenía también firme en su avance, y al parecer a Hermione le divertía, más que atemorizada, tanta desaparición pues la ligera sonrisilla no desaparecía de sus labios ni aunque acababan de perder a sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero después de unos 20 minutos mas no solo desapareció la pequeña comadreja, sino también las gemelas Patil, que aun se mantenían con ella y Krum, que a saber cómo porque había decidido justo esos días para hacernos una visita (si como no, como si no supiera yo a quien quería ver en realidad).

Eso nos dejaba como únicos sobrevivientes a mi castaña y a mí, y si las cosas hubieran ido así de bien todo estaría genial, pero no, claro que nada podía acabar bien porque, ¡Por Merlín solo me distraje un par de segundos! Y para cuando lo note mi novia también se había esfumado de mi lado, sin el más mínimo ruido, solo se evaporo.

Y esa, esa es la maldita razón por la que ahora vago por los pasillos de este tétrico lugar sin más compañía que la de mi mismo y con mas pánico del que admitiré en voz alta, extrañando a ese ruidoso y bizarro grupo que me acompañaba y a quienes realmente comenzaba a apreciar (aunque eso tampoco lo admitiré en voz alta, ¡Caray! Algo de orgullo Malfoy debo de mantener).

La desesperación comienza a invadirme, no solo porque no encuentro la maldita salida sino porque no tengo la menor idea de si mi Hermione está bien, de si esa panda de idiotas que nos acompañaban están bien… ¡Merlín! ¡Si hasta Longbottom me preocupa! (Aunque he de decir que Krum si que puede desaparecer… mmm… está bien no, que Hermione aun lo cree su amigo y, desgraciadamente, lo echaría de menos).

Cada vez estoy más cerca de ese lugar del que emana una tenue luz, me invade un sentimiento de resignación pues más de lo que he perdido en este "paseíto" no puedo perder ya.

No queriendo postergar mas esta incertidumbre y llegar a una crisis nerviosa después de semejante nochecita se acerco a la puerta tras la que se podía vislumbrar una esperanzadora luz, que bien podía ser su sentencia de muerte.

La abrió con toda la parsimonia posible, con la calma de quien sabe que lo que hay del otro lado puede no gustarle. Con calma la abrió un poco mas haciendo que así le llegaran suaves susurros y murmullos desperdigados en lo ancho de la habitación del otro lado.

¿Sería acaso que estaban planeando las torturas de los otros? ¿O la manera de atraparlo a él? ¡Morgan! Esto era más que desesperante, estresante, terrorífico y desquiciante para cualquier mago, muggle o ente viviente sobre la Tierra. Y él, el ya no podía soportarlo más, así que de un tirón abrió la puerta de par en par.

No podía ser… realmente no podía ser.

-¡Maldita sea!- estaba fúrico, y eso era decir poco -¡Uno ahí, solo, muerto de la preocupación por todos ustedes para que estén gozando de lo lindo!

Y ahí, ahí iba su orgullo, con aquello que juraba no dejar salir jamás.

-Draco, cálmate- le decía la castaña

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo se supone que se calme uno cuando el grupo con el que entro a una tétrica casa desaparece?

La furia dio paso a la sorpresa cuando dos brazos se pasaron sobre sus hombros con total y máxima despreocupación, haciendo caso omiso a su furia.

-¡Bien hecho Draquito!- dijeron un par de voces al unísono.

-Al parecer…

-No daremos todo por perdido contigo

-¡Bienvenido al grupo!

No daba crédito a lo que oía.

Du cara de sorpresa era máxima mientras todos, para su disgusto, se desternillaban de a risa.

Suspiro con resignación, al parecer nada era sencillo con esos leones, pero la cara de satisfacción y el abrazo con el que le recompenso su castaña fue una clara señal de que iban hacia un buen camino con ese montón de "bestias" que eran sus amigos, y al parecer ahora también los suyos.

Manera tan peculiar tenían de decirlo esos gemelos…

**Ω -μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα – μαριτζα –Ω**

**¡Listo!**

**Como dije, desvaríos que me salen mientras se supone debería estar en mis clases pero de vez en vez me robo estos ratitos.**

**Si les gusto, si no les gusto, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás… en sus Reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
